1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to hinges, and more particularly pertains to a hinge attachment to cause a door to close after having been opened then released.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hinge closing structure employing tension is indicated in the Prior Art in U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,085 to Suska, wherein the mechanism is wholly enclosed within the hinge itself. Installation requires the removal of the existing hinge then installing the self closing hinge. The installation is therefore considered to be permanent.
Another door closing device utilizes a spring and pin assembly designed to replace an existing door hinge pin. The device requires tools to install or remove. The efficiency of the device is severely limited as the points of closing force extend only to the proximal portions of the hinge leaves. Also, the diameter of the pin is not necessarily suitable for the hinge to which it is applied.
Other door closing devices employing tension or compression mechanisms also require the use of tools to install or remove. These devices are generally considered permanent attachments.
The instant invention is new and apart from the Prior Art, as it provides for a means to quickly remove or reinstall a door closing device without the need for hand tools. Also, the instant invention provides the similar closing function of the Prior Art without having to replace the entire hinge or hinge pin or in any other way effect a permanent modification to a door or door hinge, and in this respect the present invention substantially fulfills this need.